1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing for a home security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As security systems, which have been mainly used for industrial purposes, buildings, and facilities, have expanded to homes, home cameras have been popularized. Security systems usually employed in large-scale facilities or buildings are managed by resident security managers and every image thereof is recorded and monitored. A home security system equipped with a home camera is operated differently from an existing system for which a resident security manager monitors a situation 24 hours. Upon the occurrence of an event, the home security system transmits an event situation to a registered user, but the user may or may not monitor the event situation.